


The Joys of Parenthood

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Susie is on c4 when toto rushes up to her asking for help because he can't get jack to settle.





	The Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Thanks to Historygeek12 for sending me this prompt! I hope you enjoy reading it! This is only by second fan fiction story ever so I hope it's okay? Enjoy!

It was Qualifying day at the British Grand Prix at Silverstone! A great day for all F1 fans especially British fans! Susie and Toto had decided to bring their 3 month old son to the Silverstone Circuit for the first time. Both were nervous but excited for their son to experience the grand prix. Their son was happily babbling away in his Merecedes themed pram complete with Mercedes headphones to protect this little ears from the noisy fans and F1 cars alike heading towards the Mercedes motorhome with his two very proud parents! 

Toto had agreed to look after Jack for the build up of the race as Susie was on Channel 4 giving him plenty of time to get him settled into his new environment and to have his mid afternoon nap or so Susie thought anyway! Once they had arrived at the motorhome they settled into Toto's office giving them privacy from media and a certain Eddie Jordan wanting to bother Toto about anything and everything that was going on in the F1 paddock much to Toto's despair! Susie always found it hilarious but she could understand why Toto wasn't EJ's biggest fan! 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay looking after him on your own for short time" Susie asked. She was a little stressed and wanted to make sure toto was going to be okay! Toto replied with a soppy smile "We'll be fine won't we little man". Jack dived for Toto's finger and babbled away to himself. Susie could only smile. Toto was a great dad and was doing amazing but she just wanted to make sure! "I'll see you both later then" Toto nodded and susie leaned over and kissed toto then Jack on his head. Susie left with a smile and off to join her C4 family live for the British Grand Prix. "It'll be fine, It will be fine" she thought". 

Soon it was that time again and Steve welcomed the C4 viewers to the British Grand Prix qualifying along with his usual enthusiastic introductions. All was going well with Susie being kick ass as usual especially with Eddie the others could only smile, DC and Mark being their usual trouble self and Eddie being Eddie really! Steve was just about to break off air and hand over to Ben Edwards in the commentary box when a slightly out of breath, tired and disgruntled Toto came rushing up behind them shouting "Susie!" "Susie! "Susie i need your help". Susie instantly shot around and toto said in between heavy breaths that Jack... won't settle... I've tried everything.... please help... please..." "He's with Niki at the minute who'd been wondering where toto was and had found one screaming Jack and a slightly tired toto much to his amusement! 

Susie instantly took her ear pieces out and looked at her colleagues sympathetically who were all looking at Susie slightly concerned rushed off with Toto to try and sort the problem out. She found a screaming baby (less so than before) with a stressed out Niki who instantly gave susie her son. Once Jack was in his mother's arms slowly but surely he calmed down enjoying being close to his mum and after a quick feed he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Toto who had finally caught his breath beamed with joy at the scene win front of him. It couldn't be a more perfect one he thought! He gave susie a quick peck on the lips before heading off the watch qualifying from the Mercedes garage with a slight spring in his step. 

Now all Toto wanted was a good qualifying for his Mercedes team which he got. After some quick interviews with the press he trudged off back to his office to be with his two favourite people in the world!


End file.
